Under The Mask
by FireCacodemon
Summary: November 11 finds BK-201 all beaten and blood covered. Instead of capturing BK-201, November 11 decides to nurse BK-201 back to his perfect condition. Discovering BK-201 more he feels attracted to the contractor, in more ways than one. November 11xHei, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Under the Mask, I don't own Darker Than Black but enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're in no condition to fight against me, don't even try," November 11 told BK-201. BK-201's mask had deep cuts present on, blood stained the mask as well. November noticed all the cuts and injuries present on him, his clothes were stained with blood, mixing in his hair as well. BK-201's grip was weak on his weapon. "I can just finish you off...but that's not very gentleman to just pick off the weak. No matter how defeated you look. I want to capture you when you're in full condition."

BK-201 kept watch on November 11, expecting him to start the battle between the two of them. BK-201 knew he couldn't, not easily anyway. His vision was fading as more blood left his body to join the puddle of blood on the ground. What was the point in trying to fight in a battle you couldn't win? Hei watched as November examined him.

"Why?" The question confused November 11.

"I thought my motives were clear?"

"You won't get another chance like this," Hei told November 11.

"I want to be the one to capture you without you being beaten up already."

"Why do you want to fight me on top condition so badly? Is it the fact that you want to prove yourself that you can take down the Black Reaper?" Hei asked November 11.

"Who could blame me? Misaki Kirihara wants to capture and kill you. I'm pretty sure PANDORA's interested in you too. You've attracted lots of companies to hold interest in you. Other contractors want you dead while some want to take control of your leash and see your true identity."

"My identity is the Black Reaper."

"That's not what I'm after BK-201. You know what I'm after," November 11 smirked at the fellow contractor. Hei wasn't going to let his identity slip there wasn't any way he would. If Kirihara found out his identity...well, she would be hurt and he'll have to kill her.

"My identity can't be uncovered. There's a reason I'm the Black Reaper," Hei told November 11.

"No, you became the Black Reaper under something else...by watching you in the past, there's something different about you than the other contractors."

"Oh?"

"It's about the fact that you don't act like other contractors. You're sometimes let off the leash us contractors are on," November 11 said. Hei smirked behind the mask, Yes, he wasn't on a tight leash like the others were but he was normally watched by Huang. There were moments when Huang didn't report times when Hei was off the leash, but most of the time he reported everything.

"I'm always on a leash, just like other contractors...My leash can be extended when needed," Hei said before his legs gave way, Hei fell down to his knees.

"You'll die if you don't get to hospital," November pointed out.

"I'll be fine," Hei growled. It was clear that he wasn't fine. He knew that and so did November 11. They both felt something shift behind BK-201, he quickly threw his blade behind him and caused a direct hit on the person, they fell to the ground as Hei pulled on the wire and brought his weapon back.

"Will you?" November 11 asked. Hei started to feel a little light headed, his vision swirled. Hei vision faded as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. November knelt down in front of Hei and gently went to find his pulse making sure he didn't disturb the mask on BK-201's face. He may be his enemy but taking advantage of BK-201 in the state he was in didn't seem fair. Bringing out his phone, he called April.

"_Hello?_" April said on the other side of the phone.

"It's November 11 here, I'm taking BK-201 home with me so he can get treatment, the hospital is too far away and I still want to question him," November 11 told April. He heard her gasp on the other side of the phone.

"_Why don't you just turn him in?_" She questioned her partner.

"He's just taken down a large group of rogue contractors for us I didn't step in because BK-201 would have just killed me to."

"_You do realise that he'll be hard to contain?_"

"I know how to contain him, I've observed him enough to know how to contain him without getting too injured," November 11 told April as he felt BK-201's weak pulse. November wasn't letting the Black Reaper be taken by death, even if he was cheating death itself. The attacking contractors...it wasn't a coincidence that they all attacked him. No, it was something different like he was getting punished for something. What did the Black Reaper do something is worth punishing?

"_What are you going to do?_" April asked.

"April...I believe that where BK-201 went...was a trap," November 11 told her quietly.

"_What?_"

"There was a large group of contractors...normally there's just one contractor or two of contractors working together. This time it was a large group of contractors, they all looked like they knew each other and worked together to try and take down BK-201..."

"_Like a company attacked BK-201?_"

"That sounds about right."

"_How can you be sure?_"

"Because of the way that they handled BK-201, they knew more about him than I did so they must be working for his organisation."

"_And if they don't work for his organisation?_"

"Then I need to dig deeper," November 11 said before he hung up. He could hardly feel BK-201's pulse meaning that death was going to come soon unless he did something. November 11 slipped the phone into his pocket as he gently went to pick up BK-201. Taking BK-201 to Misaki wasn't going to work but taking him to a secured area would benefit them both. "Come on my jewel of death and mystery. You need to be patched up."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review to tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Under the Mask.

November 11: FireCacodemon doesn't own Darker Than Black.

Hei: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hei stirred awake, looking through his mask he stared up at the ceiling, he slowly brought his hand up to remove the mask before he felt something warm brush against his hand. He froze, not remembering climbing into bed with anyone...he remembered falling into darkness when November 11 was standing in front of him. His memory went blank but he knew he wasn't in his apartment. He slowly shifted his vision to what was next to him. Seeing the sleeping form of November 11, he couldn't help but smile he could easily kill November 11 right now and hopefully flee before anyone noticed the change. He went to place his hand on November 11's shoulder so that he could kill him before pain shot through his arm, Hei quickly retracted his arm hissing slightly from the pain. The British agent stirred in the bed, Hei froze. November 11 looked over his shoulder to see Hei awake a small smile appeared on his face.

"Morning BK-201," He smiled. Hei only watched, not willing to respond to him or his words. Hei's mind frantically tried to find a way out of here without starting up a fight with the contractor. The contractor in front of him watched his every movement. "You'll have to forgive me. I've stripped you so that I can tend to your wounds. Your boxers are still on as well as your mask. Quite a lot of scares you have there."

"None you've caused," Hei told him in an emotionless voice. November 11 tilted his head a little to his left.

"All of them from Heaven's War?" November 11 asked, Hei looked down, memories flashed through his mind. Brining tears to his eyes as memories of his sister entered his mind and refused to leave. November 11 watched the Black Reaper in front of him he couldn't tell what was running through his mind. What sort of emotions should he expect to see on Hei's face if he wasn't a contractor? Hei slowly sat up straight in the bed, bandages covered his body. Hei couldn't help but look over how much damage was done to his body.

"No," Hei replied after a couple of minutes of silence. November 11 nodded slightly.

"Why did they attack you like that? It wasn't by accident," November 11 asked Hei.

"It doesn't matter!" Hei snapped at November 11.

"I think it does BK-201," November 11 retaliated at the Black Reaper. Hei didn't flinch; Huang had often snapped at him for little reason and unexpectedly so the effect that the jump scares would give him didn't hold any effect over him. November 11 glared at Hei through his icy blue eyes, he so wanted to kill Hei right now but he wanted information. He didn't want to pick off Hei so easily in his recovering state.

"Why does it matter to you? You're a contractor; you're not going to gain anything from asking me this!"

"I think you'll find BK-201, I'll be gaining information on you."

"I'm not going to spill anything to you!"

"I think you need to calm down BK-201, you're not thinking logi-" November 11 froze as he watched Hei. Hei slid himself out from under the covers of the bed and tried to walk away. November 11 watched him with a smile on his face.

"I don't care if I'm thinking rationally or logically, I'm not staying here!" Hei told November 11. He wasn't going to stay here. He wasn't going to stay with November 11. Once he was healed November 11 was probably going to kill him then. Hei wasn't going to have his last memories stuck with November 11, that wasn't what he wanted. If he was going to do, he was going to die protecting someone he cared for. Those would be Yin, Misaki, Mao and maybe Huang. Sure Huang didn't treat him right but Huang was part of his team, he felt like he should have some responsibility if the team leader was killed without hesitation. Hei may be a contractor...but he was a special case of a contractor. He knew it by over hearing Huang countless times.

"I'm not going to stop you this time BK-201. I don't think you'll get far by only wearing a mask and a pair of boxers though," November 11 smiled. Hei stopped walking turning his attention back towards November 11 before he growled.

"Where are my clothes?" Hei growled.

"In the wash," November 11 smirked. Hei cursed himself.

"Why? Why are you so interested looking after me?" Hei asked in a calm voice.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. I'm sure you're aware of how much attention you've attracted over the years?" November 11 asked, climbing out the bed. Hei was grateful that November 11 wore a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to bed while he only had a pair of boxers, his mask which stayed on during the night somehow and bandages covering his body. They needed to get changed; Hei could just about see a bit of blood trying to leak through the bandages.

November 11's pyjamas were just a plain set of a white t-shirt with a light blue pair of boxers on. White socks were on his feet keeping them warm. November 11 couldn't help but scan over Hei's body, his eyes skipped past Hei's plain black boxers before he examined the bandaging over Hei's body. Walking over the Hei he smiled watching Hei back away. The light blue lining of the contractor aura flared up around Hei's body, November 11 stopped advancing seeing as Hei was dangerous with his contractor ability active.

"Think about what you're about to do BK-201," November 11 warned the younger contractor in front of him, his eyes were fixed onto Hei's collar bones. Damn they stood out from his body.

"I know what I'm doing," Hei growled.

"Then go and change the bandaging yourself," November 11 smirked. Hei sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to change his bandaging on his own and November 11 did do a good job at bandaging him up before.

"You just really want to see what's under the mask, don't you?" Hei asked.

"As a reward for looking after you," November 11 smirked.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Under the Mask.

Hei: We'll be back next chapter.

November 11: Reviews would be nice~


	3. Chapter 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Under the Mask. I don't own Darker Than Black.

* * *

Chapter 3

November 11 had left Hei sleeping in the bed, the stressful battle of trying to wash Hei without removing the mask was a nightmare. November 11 knew the Black Reaper's whole body now; the only masked place was his face. He smiled slightly as he remembered how smooth Hei's skin was to touch it made him jealous slightly. His skin was quiet rough on some parts but even BK-201's scares were smooth like the rest of his body. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking while bathing BK-201. It wasn't what he usually thought; he was going to regret turning BK-201 in after he recovered. His attention turned back towards his bedroom where BK-201 lay resting. Getting up from his seat, he went to remove BK-201's mask. If it broke or shattered then BK-201's face was going to get injured first.

November 11 walked into the bedroom where he left the Black Reaper sleeping. He noticed the handcuff which was on him to prevent him from escaping. The chain didn't restrict enough movement that it was going to be uncomfortable to sleep but it stopped BK-201 escaping, the main job. He wasn't as free as he was last night but he wasn't going to be taking any chances. The handcuffs were cased in rubber so BK-201 couldn't escape through the electric shocks that he would throw around. Walking over to the sleeping contractor and gently placed his hand on BK-201's mask. It didn't look as threatening while BK-201 was sound asleep but just the sight of the mask sent small tremors up his spine. Who wouldn't shiver slightly in fear at BK-201? He was surrounded with mystery and the lingering scent of death. Something only BK-201 had, something the Black Reaper would only attract mystery and death.

Brushing his fingers on the mask he slowly found the edge of the mask, it felt like it was falling off BK-201's face so he couldn't really be blamed and unmasking BK-201 was filling November 11's body with excitement. Excitement which would finally help him revile to him more on his prey he had captured. His fingers curled around the mask, brushing against BK-201's face before he slowly lifted the mask closer towards himself. BK-201's bangs fell back into place once the mask was removed. November 11 froze. BK-201 looked so peaceful, his mouth was slightly open. His chest slowly rising up before it fell back down while BK-201 was breathing. Something stirred in November 11 before he turned to leave the room, he could feel his face burn slightly. He never felt this was, not after he became a contractor. He needed to cool down and quickly before BK-201 woke up.

Under the Mask – Chapter 3

Hei awoke a couple of hours later to find he wasn't looking through his mask, panic rose in him before he scrambled around to see if he could see his mask. Fear rose in Hei when he couldn't see his mask anywhere. He did notice that his right leg was cuffed to the bedpost, preventing him from leaving. He cursed November 11 when he saw the cuff was covered in rubber. How he wanted to kill November 11 but couldn't. November 11 must have his mask, he has seen his face. Hei looked down at the bandaging and started to remove it, he was going to need as movement as possible and the bandaging was only going to restrict him from moving like he wanted to. It was going to re-open some wounds but that didn't bother him, he was used to being in pain from his jobs and missions. Often getting scolded by Huang or getting injured by him being 'Li'...or from other contractors. He cringed in pain as he felt the wounds re-open releasing the bodily fluids pumping around his body. He felt his scabs ripping off his skin as they were formed through the bandaging and his body. He needed that mask back, and he was going to get it no matter what.

Hei's attention turned to front door as he heard unlocking. He looked down at the chain around his leg and pulled. He heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, he started to panic, and slipping into his 'Li' personality as his mask wasn't there. The door handle opened as November 11 walked into the room. Hei looked up at November 11 fear and panic in his eyes. November 11 froze as he saw the bandaging lying abandoned on the floor, blood leaked out from the re-opened wounds on Hei's body. November 11 growled slightly but regained his posture and walked over to the bleeding Black Reaper. There was something different with the Black Reaper, he felt and looked different to before.

"Can I please have my mask back?" Hei asked through his Li voice.

"You want your mask?" November 11 asked the contractor, Hei nodded. "I know where it is, I'm going to re-bandage you up again, any struggle from you and I'll shatter that mask."

"Why? Sir?" Hei asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me BK-201," November 11 told Hei.

"You're after the same person that Kirihara's after?" Hei asked November 11. He wasn't even sure what was going on. Before BK-201 fell asleep, he was the Black Reaper, cold and heartless while now he acted like a total wimp. No, there was something different; was it possible that the mask was the key?

"BK-201, would you stop trying to trick me."

"Trick you? I don't even know you," Hei replied to him, letting his Li personality taking control over the situation. November 11 was going to find out his cover way too easily but without the mask or clothes his contractor nature didn't take over.

"November 11, I'm a contractor, just like you are."

"Contractor?"

"Stop playing stu-" November 11 stopped before he smiled. Hei looked at him confused; looking behind November 11 he noticed the clock. His eyes widened in panic as he was late to work, he jumped off the bed and tried to leave the room, falling flat on his face as the chain stopping him, and the chain stopping him caused him to fall forwards. November 11 watched amused as Hei fell onto the floor in a comedic style. Hei picked himself up and looked towards the chain around his leg.

"Sir, can you un-chain me and bring me my clothes?" Hei asked him innocently.

"You've got to be kidding me?" November 11 asked him, Hei shook his head.

"I'm late for work!" Hei told him, November 11 sighed.

"You don't have work. What's with the personality change?" November 11 asked Hei.

"Personality change?" Hei asked. November 11 looked at the mask in his hand before he looked back at Hei. Would it be a good idea to return the mask back to Hei? Hei caught sight of the mask, smiling inside before he lunged at November 11. The contractor backed away quickly as the chain rattled, November 11 smiled before he started laughing, Hei was back on the floor and looking really annoyed.

"You put that fake up to try and get the mask back, huh?"

"Just give it back!" Hei demanded.

"I think I'll keep it, I mean, I do enjoy the fact that I know your face." Hei growled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: LoveMuffins - Thanks for the compliment for my fan-fic. Glad you're enjoying it~

Hei: Kaliu - Thanks and don't worry. FireCacodemon will continue to write this fan-fic.

November 11: BBLimits - I hope FireCacodemon keeps your interest on this story. It is starting to get interesting. *Looks at Hei.*


	4. Chapter 4

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Under the Mask. I don't own Darker Than Black.

* * *

Chapter 4

November 11 groaned as his alarm went off, reaching over to the alarm he gently turned off the alarm. A loud growling noise could be heard coming off from next to him; he looked over his shoulder at BK-201, BK-201 had his arm around his own stomach, trying to keep the stomach from making more growing noises. It didn't work as another growl escaped from his stomach. BK-201 opened his eyes slightly as he curled up, it was impossible to sleep when his stomach refused to keep silent. November 11 could tell that BK-201 was awake by judging how much he moved.

"If you're hungry...Make breakfast," November 11 told BK-201. BK-201 didn't reply to him, he wasn't expecting a reply from the Black Reaper but it did give him some time to think. He's only been stuck with the Black Reaper for a couple of days and yet he has only learnt his face and potential way how BK-201 can fade into a crowd if he needed. That wasn't good enough! He needed to know BK-201 better, get into his frame of mind and work out a way to defeat him using that strategy.

November 11 felt the bed shift under him as BK-201's stomach growled again. That was one strong and demanding stomach for BK-201 to have. It must be annoying when it growled. He watched as BK-201 got up from the bed and tried to leave. The chain of the handcuff reached the maximum length it was going to go, stopping BK-201 from leaving the bedroom. BK-201 looked down at his cuffed leg before he growled. November 11 watched him for a while before he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed the key.

"Rubber cuffs...smart choice," BK-201 growled at him.

"Rubber beats electricity," November 11 smiled at BK-201 bringing out another set of rubber handcuffs.

"Going to cuff me to you?"

"I wouldn't want you running off now, would I?"

"You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time then."

"I've got time," November 11 smiled at BK-201, he looked away from November 11 but allowed him to cuff his left wrist. Hei didn't care, he could still cook even being restraint by November 11. That wasn't going to change much but the simple fact that he might have to cook for November 11 too and he could be a fussy eater. It didn't take long before his stomach growled again, November 11 laughed slightly while releasing his leg from the handcuff.

"Am I cooking for you too?" Hei growled.

"I'll get my own," November 11 told him, Hei nodded before he went to find November 11's kitchen. November 11 shook his head as Hei went the wrong way and gently tugged on the cuffs, attracting Hei's attention before they headed towards the kitchen.

Hei walked into the kitchen and noticed that it was kept tidy, something he enjoyed seeing, a tidy kitchen. Now he needed to know where everything was, dragging November 11 around with him he scanned the kitchen for all equipment, ingredients along with anything else which might be useful to his cooking. After searching all the cupboards and familiarising himself with everything he could possible need, Hei started gathering the ingredients he needed to make ramen from scratch. He felt November 11 watching his every movement, taking notes on how he was acting and everything. Hei knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to think how he was thinking. It was a common move used by their enemies, Hei admit that he used it a lot when he followed the Syndicate's orders but didn't do it as much when he was following his own orders. The only good thing was that Hei wasn't easy to read. Even the police officers can't get into Hei's mind easily. With November 11's eyes on him constantly, it was starting to get on his nerves. November 11 watched him like a hawk and it felt like he didn't blink because of him.

"Can I help you?" Hei asked November 11, he refused to slip into his other personality while cooking. He wasn't sure if it was going to taste the same since the food wasn't going to be free like his Li persona made it. Hei couldn't afford to let his Li persona come through again, if November 11 realised that he was Li that Misaki might have let slip...he could be in terrible trouble with her and Huang. Huang...Mao and Yin...weren't they worried about him?

"Just watching how you cook," November 11's voice cut through his thought like one of his frozen spears he threw at him in combat. Hei shook his head trying to forget his team at the moment, he needed to feed himself and get out of there. He couldn't spend time thinking about if his team worried about him. Huang really didn't care about him while Mao showed some concern. Mao only showed concern because he'll lose his main source entertainment and with Yin...She had shown concern in the past but Hei wasn't sure how much Yin had broken out of her doll programming, she let herself into his apartment without being ordered to watch him by Huang. That's when Hei first saw Yin acting different. That and when she cried while all the doll spectres were returning to their medium. The light was like moon light, something he missed.

November 11 watched BK-201 for a while; he noticed that BK-201 avoided all the tinned food and frozen food when possible. He avoided the processed food like it was a plague but proceeded to take the fresh foods that November 11 had bought for himself. He couldn't help but smile seeing how BK-201 used the fresh foods to make his food. He frowned when BK-201 stopped preparing for his breakfast. There was something wrong and November 11 could see it, the way how BK-201 froze didn't look or feel right. He felt a different side of him acting up, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since he became a contractor.

"Are you okay BK-201?" November 11 asked the Chinese contractor. BK-201 didn't respond to his question. November 11 was stumped, there wasn't any reason why BK-201 would just freeze like this, contractors didn't dwell in their memories or minds for too long, and it wasn't rational enough. He soon scolded himself. BK-201 wasn't a normal contractor as he gathered. There was something different about BK-201 compared to him and the other contractors. He wondered if his payment would be food consumption. Then again, everyone needed to eat food in order to survive. No matter how you looked at it. Something didn't add up while comparing BK-201 to the other contractors he faced. He couldn't put his fingers on it.

"I'm...fine, it is irrational for a contractor to care for their enemy." November 11 pulled himself out of the pool of questions in his mind as BK-201 was back to working on his breakfast. The strong scent of BK-201's food was a delight to November 11, he wasn't a food expert but he could tell that BK-201 was.

"Were you a chief in the past life?" November 11 asked the feared Black Reaper.

"That question is irrelevant and does not require an answer. Once changed, you can't return back to the life you once knew."

"I'm well aware of that. It is just a simple question I require an answer from."

"No, I wasn't a chief."

"You do have the talent to be one though."

"Doesn't mean I'll be one..." BK-201 told November 11. "Not while I'm in this state anyway."

'_Not while you're in this state?'_ November 11 asked in his mind. The simple fact that those words combined with his first statement possibly meant that it was a dream of his before he became a contractor? Something did carry over from his human life then? This sparked November 11's interest more in BK-201.

"Which means?" November 11 asked carefully, he was getting small information on BK-201 and it was proving to be useful. Of course, he was going to have to study BK-201 more in order to work out his frame of mind but it was a start, finding anything on BK-201 was important to this task. Silence fell between the two of them, leaving BK-201 to continue the cooking in peace.

Under the Mask – Chapter 4

November 11 couldn't hide the surprise he had when he saw how much food BK-201 had prepared. November 11 dragged BK-201 away from his food as he looked in all his cupboards and fridge to see if there was anything fresh left. There wasn't anything fresh left that November 11 could scavenge.

Hei glared at November 11 after he pulled him away from his food, there wasn't going to be anything which was going to stop him from eating all the food he just made. Maybe give some to November 11 but most of it was his. Hei yanked on the chain, dragging November 11 back over to the table.

"How the hell are you going to eat all this?" November 11 couldn't help but yell at BK-201.

"Shut up and let me eat damn it!" Hei yelled at November 11, silencing him before Hei tucked into the food. November 11 sat down next to Hei as he continued to clean plate after plate, astonished by how much BK-201 ate. It wasn't a possible payment as BK-201 hasn't used his power in ages.

"You're stomach is a black hole," November 11 growled at BK-201.

"That's what I've been told," Hei replied. November 11 sighed as BK-201 finished another plate full of food.

"Thanks to you, I need to re-stock."

"I'm not aloud out."

"You are, when you're cuffed to me like you are now," November 11 smiled, Hei wasn't paying any attention to him as he continued eating. After an hour, Hei had finished devouring the food he had prepared while November 11 only had one plate which Hei had left him.

"Planning on letting me run free for a while?" Hei asked November 11.

"After the way you just cleaned out everything fresh? I don't think so."

"I probably should have warned you that my stomach acts like a black hole, I'm still hungry but I can deal with it," Hei told November 11.

"You are on impossible being," November 11 sighed, clearly annoyed at BK-201.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, review time.

November 11: BBLimits - Yes, BK-201 is finally unmasked...yet I still know nothing about him. FireCacodemon is glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Hei: LoveMuffins - Glad we tricked you. Here's the latest chapter so please enjoy the chapter.

FireCacodemon: I think they did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a favourite, follow or review if you did. We'll be back next chapter~


End file.
